


Anhedonia

by OneSkyOneDestiny



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Depression, M/M, POV Dirk Strider, Post-Sburb/Sgrub, Relationship Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 12:12:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13704219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneSkyOneDestiny/pseuds/OneSkyOneDestiny
Summary: You guess you're both doing this in a fucked up attempt to feel something, something better than the horrible aftermath of feelings Sburb left you with.





	Anhedonia

**Author's Note:**

> A valentines gift for Danny.

It's 3pm, he's still asleep, but this is normal he's rarely up in the morning anymore. You see a mass of black hair peeking out from under the bed covers. 

You shake him lightly. 

"John."

No response. 

You shake him harder this time and he stirs. 

"John wake up." 

He finally wakes up all bleary eyed and you're met with a stupid grin as he pulls you down and kisses you hard. You feel his stubble ghost over your face and you make a mental note to tell him to shave.  
You're really not in the mood for this right now but you kiss back, if only to humour him for short while. He breaks the kiss and looks up at you expectantly. 

"You need to shave and have a shower. Seriously, you look like shit." 

"You really have a way with words Dirk." He scoffs at you. 

You go downstairs then and wait for John to take care of himself. 

You've been meaning to talk to him for a while. What ever this is between you it started innocently enough, it was stupid really thinking you could get through to John when even his best friends couldn't. You had all been through hardship, but the way John had been steadily declining reminded you of yourself when you were at your worst. You had to see him. 

At first you would come over and the two of you would just talk, John would insist on watching some shitty movie and you went along with it. One night you had been drinking, a few beers because John had insisted on it. After a while he decided to rest his head on your shoulder, John was affectionate you could deal with that. 

Next thing you knew his hand was on your thigh. 

Even if you had barely drunk anything between the two of you, you knew he'd probably use it as an excuse later. 

"John-"

He shh's you and pushes you down onto the couch. He starts trailing small kisses down your neck before you feel him marking a hickey into your skin. You accidentally gasp and you hear him chuckle above you. You've never lost you're composure in front of him before and you know he finds it amusing, part of you wonders if that's his reason for doing this. 

Just like that you're phone starts buzzing. You remember then you promised you meet up with Dave later on today. 

"I have to go." You mumble, pushing John off of you. You don't look back. 

After that it starts to happen frequently, John takes it further each time and you let him. 

You guess you're both doing this in a fucked up attempt to feel something, something better than the horrible aftermath of feelings Sburb left you with. But it's too much, constantly lying to your friends, to Dave about where you've been going and what you've been doing, you can't let it continue. 

Maybe one day you'll find the strength to confront him.


End file.
